


I Only Feel You

by Nia031



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Vision (Marvel), Slow Burn, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Their Love Is So, True Love, Ultron sucks, Wanda Maximoff Gets a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff deserves happiness, the love story we should have gotten, they love eachother so much, this is so i feel better, vision is a dork for wanda, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia031/pseuds/Nia031
Summary: Marvel robbed us of Wanda and Visions love story in the the MCU so I decided to write it! This covers their relationship from the moment they met up until Wandavision.Alternatively,Wanda couldn't remember what it felt like to be genuinely loved and needed by anyone other than her brother until the moment the strange new synthazoid befriended her after she felt like she had lost everything. Vision had never felt human emotions until something about the haunted new Avenger kept pulling him towards her until he couldn't help but embrace the uncertainty that came with human life and love.(please trust me I'm so bad at summaries)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter One: People Are Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first proper multi chapter fic and my first fic for the MCU so I really hope it's okay. I love Wanda and Vision with my whole heart and it sucks that we never got to see them fall in love, I wanted to fix that so here we are! Okay its 2:40am so I'm gonna go but I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait i should clarify this is set during age of ultron! Like the very first scene vision is in :)

New. Everything was new. The air was new, the body was new, the mind was new. All of his senses were awake for the first time and the abstract dreams he’d been having were finally forming themselves into actual thoughts. He wasn’t sure where he was but he was vaguely aware that it wasn’t the place where he’d begun his existence, he was also vaguely aware that something about his mind, or rather parts of his mind, weren’t working the way they were designed. He ignored the unease he felt and rose to his feet.

As he looked around the room and the mist surrounding him cleared, he realised that he wasn’t alone. These faces were new too. Except for one.

The Girl. He knew her, she’d- she’d been inside his head somehow. Before he was alive, before he was him. He stared at her in wonderment, she looked so scared. Scared? Was that the word? Maybe wary was a better way to describe it. He didn’t really know how human fear worked, not yet anyway but why would she be afraid? He hadn’t done anything, yet. Hadn’t even moved yet. Maybe he should move? The other humans in the room were staring at him too, waiting for him to do something. So he did.

He’d barely jumped from his spot above the box he’d risen from when the blonde man with the long hair grabbed him and threw him across the room. The window he crashed through didn’t hurt at all, in fact he barely felt it. Was he capable of feeling pain? What was he capable of? Maybe flying was one thing. He concentrated on slowing the speed he was hurtling through the air at and, yes, that was something he could do. He came to a stop inches away from another window. There were so many of them, windows, in this place. This one faced the outside. He gazed out into the sea of buildings in awe. There were so many of them, so many people and lights and stars. None of it new, except to him. There was so much to take in, so much disorder and mayhem, but the very chaos of it all, of the life outside, was beautiful.

As he stared into the night more thoughts began to fill his head. He was becoming aware of, well, of everything. He was suddenly aware of the strangeness of his introduction to the world and that the humans behind him were probably still feeling wary, after all the last experience they’d had with a - robot? Was that what he was? A robot? He didn’t think so- he was Ultron. They might think that he was just Ultron repeated. He wasn’t, he at least knew that much. The world outside that window was too beautiful, too resilient for him to want to destroy it. He realised that maybe they should know that. Taking a moment to visualise a green outfit for himself (another capability?), he turned slowly to face the rest of the room's inhabitants. The Girl was staring at him. It made him feel strange, her eyes scanning his face as if in search of some sort of answer to a question only he knew. He looked away from her. The blonde man, Thor, something in his mind informed him, was the closest to him. He glided smoothly towards the ground next to him.

“I am sorry, that was...odd.” He turned to look at Thor, and suddenly he was aware that his lightning was the thing that had woken him up minutes before.  
“Thank you,” he nodded at Thor. Thor only sighed slightly in return, he did not seem aggravated anymore however. As he scanned Thor he noticed the god was wearing a cape, maybe he should have one too? He added one to his “outfit” as another one of the humans spoke.  
“Thor. You helped create this?” The man who spoke this time was, his mind informed him, Steve Rogers, better known by his alias Captain America. He still seemed hostile.  
“I’ve had a vision, a whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its centre is that.” Thor gestured towards the stone in his head.  
“What? The gem?” This one was Bruce Banner...currently. He made a mental note not to anger this human.  
“It’s the mind stone. It’s one of the six infinity stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.” Thor did not seem panicked about the stone in his head. He wasn’t sure that was wise. The stone felt incredibly powerful and not entirely controllable.  
“Then why would you bring-” Steve however, did seem panicked.  
“Because Stark is right.” Thor looked back at him.  
“Ohh it’s definitely the end times.” Bruce shook his head slightly.  
“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron,” Thor continued. The other humans still seemed unsure. The Girl included. She was still staring at him and he could practically feel the apprehension radiating off of her. Perhaps he should attempt to calm them.

“Not alone.” He walked forwards slowly. They did not need to fear him, he knew he wouldn’t hurt them.  
“Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?” He looked at Steve curiously. Vision. Was he a vision? He had vision, he could see everything around him and he could envision future events involving Ultron, Thor said the stone had been in an actual vision but then again had he himself not been the vision that Tony, Tony Stark, had had when he created Ultron? A vision was not an inherently bad thing, or a good thing either… what an interesting word.

“We reconfigured Jarvis’s matrix… to create something new.” This was the first time Stark had spoken since he had woken up. Yes, he was something new. He could feel Jarvis, somewhere in the back of his mind, at the mention of his name more and more memories were flooding into his mind. They weren’t entirely his memories though, they felt more like what he thought dreams would feel like.  
“I think I’ve had my fill of new.” Steve Rogers was quite negative. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t there to impress the humans, he was there to help save them. He wished the Girl wouldn’t look at him so cautiously though. Perhaps he should correct Roger’s thoughts on his existence.  
“You think I’m a child of Ultron.” He turned to look at Steve.  
“You’re not?” Steve did not sound convinced. He shook his head.  
“I’m not Ultron.” That much he was sure of, “I am not Jarvis, I am…” But what-who was he? He wasn’t sure yet, he was just sure that he was there and he was Him.  
“I am.” He looked up to assess the humans' reactions to his revelation. They seemed unimpressed and confused. He frowned slightly. And then the Girl spoke.

“I looked in your head...and saw annihilation.” Her accent stood out against the other humans' accents, it was soft and slightly lilting and for some unknown reason he desperately wanted her to speak again. She had stepped out from behind the man who appeared to be her brother but she still seemed to be- was she still scared? Of him? He was sure it was not his mind that had shown her visions of annihilation.  
“Look again.” Her head tilted slightly at his answer.

“Yeah, ha, her seal of approval means jack to me.” This human was Clint Barton, or Hawkeye. The Girl glanced at Clint, he seemed to have interrupted whatever she was thinking.  
“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…” Thor was still attempting to convince the other humans that He was “good”. Not that their verdict would make much of a difference.  
“Is it?” Steve looked towards him, “Are you? On our side?”  
He looked away, there were visions of violence flooding through his mind, violence caused by Ultron, but also by the Avengers. Violence he didn’t enjoy seeing.  
“I don’t think it’s that simple”  
“Well it better get real simple real soon” Clint was impatient, he could tell he was losing whatever part of their goodwill he’d had in the first place. He searched his brain for the right words to verbalise where his allegiance lay.

“I am on the side of life. Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.” He looked at each of the humans carefully. The Girl's scared expression was lifting, and her brother was not standing as protectively close to her as before.  
“What’s he waiting for?” Tony spoke this time. He knew the answer.  
“You.”  
“Where?” Bruce seemed to have decided to trust him, possibly only temporarily but it was something.  
“Sokovia.” Clint replied before he had the chance to. He saw the Girl and her brother drop their eyes in disappointment. He realised he could know their names instantly if he wanted to but for some reason he wanted her to tell him. This feeling bewildered him, it was entirely impractical and yet he couldn’t shake it.  
“He’s got Nat there too,” Clint said. Nat, Natasha Romanoff, alias the Black Widow the echoes of Jarvis’s mind informed him.  
“If we’re wrong about you, if you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be…” Bruce approached him slowly.  
“What will you do?” He spoke calmly, the statement was not meant to be a threat but the humans needed to understand that they were going to have to trust him on this matter. He knew Ultron better than any of them ever could, simply by being whatever it was that he was.  
“I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique and he’s in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others.” The humans were silent. The Girl was still looking at him carefully. He took it as a sign to continue.  
“Maybe I am a monster,” He studied his hands carefully as he chose his words. He still did not know what exactly he was.  
“I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” He noticed Thor’s hammer lying next to him and as a gesture of good faith, an olive branch if you will, he picked it up and held it out to him. It was not as heavy as, physically, it should have been. For some reason the humans seemed shocked by his actions. He decided to ignore them. They had wasted enough time questioning him and the longer they spoke the closer Ultron was getting to Sokovia. He let go of the hammer the moment Thor took it from him and walked out of the room towards where he was aware that Stark made mission plans.

Wanda stared curiously out of the window. He was out there, the robot- android-synthezoid or whatever it was Stark had called him, talking to Thor, the Norse idiot who had woken the stone up for the sake of a vision. The vision in question didn’t look like Ultron and she couldn’t feel any traces of the destruction radiating off him that she’d felt before when she’d touched the box he lay in as Ultron had been uploading his consciousness. Still, Pietro didn’t trust the red man and she usually trusted his judgment on these things. This particular time though… she didn’t know what it was but she felt drawn to him, when she’d accused him of imagining annihilation and he’d looked at her so calmly and told her to look again, she genuinely wanted to. Not because she really thought she’d still feel the annihilation, no, this time it was more curiosity, he was the only one in the room whose thoughts weren’t screaming at her and for the first time since she’d gotten her powers, she genuinely couldn’t tell what someone was thinking. It felt nice, the break from the constant barrage of mistrust aimed at her and her brother from all sides.

She tilted her head slightly as Thor gestured towards the inside of the building and the vision’s eyes followed his hand. They came to a stop looking directly into Wanda’s own eyes. She didn’t flinch, simply looked back at him with slightly raised eyebrows. His mouth opened slightly, he appeared shocked that she hadn’t looked away.  
Suddenly a jacket smacked into the side of her head and she broke eye contact with Thor’s robot vision.  
“Pietro!” Her brother was the one who had launched the red leather jacket at her, of course it was him, who else would it be. He raised his eyebrow slightly and smirked.  
“Stop making goggly eyes at the robot man and get ready.”  
“I am not-”Wanda protested weakly. She wasn’t making ‘goggly’ eyes at him, she was just looking.  
“We have a mission to get to sister, there will be time for strange popsicle flirting later,” At that statement, Wanda faked an offended gasp and threw a shoe at her brother. He burst out laughing.  
“Shut up Pietro, you do not know what you are talking about.”  
“Oh don’t I?” Pietro nodded his head towards the space over her shoulder. Wanda glanced behind just in time to see the vision walk calmly into the room. She hadn’t noticed him heading inside. When she turned her head back around Pietro had fled the room, clearly he thought this was funny. She shook her head slightly and sighed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, was I interrupting?” The vision spoke worriedly. His voice was so polite she began to feel bad for accusing him of wanting to destroy the world earlier. She shook her head gently.  
“No, not interrupting. Pietro was just leaving anyway” She turned to look at Thor’s vision carefully.  
“Good, good, I just- well I just wanted to say I am sorry for frightening you earlier,” Wanda raised her eyebrows in confusion— The vision she’d seen had not been his fault.

“I was not entirely in control of myself you see and I’m afraid I acted rashly when I emerged from that box.” The vision looked at Wanda as if to assess her reaction. She did not know how to react, his arrival to the Stark building had not been the thing that had frightened her in any significant way. She appreciated the effort he seemed to be making though.  
“You did not scare me, don’t worry, I am not a coward like my brother,” she heard a distant cry of ‘hey!’ from somewhere in the distance at that statement. The vision smiled slightly.  
“You know, I meant what I said when I told you you could look again. If you wanted to that is. What I mean to say is I don’t want to pressure you but if you wanted to reassure yourself that I don’t crave the destruction of everything then you could look again.” The vision seemed flustered somehow. Wanda laughed gently at his nervousness.  
“That’s okay, I think I would prefer if we could just introduce ourselves like normal people maybe? I don’t need to look inside your mind for your name right?” She meant what she said, she was tired of learning everything about someone the moment that she met them. She held her hand out towards him. He looked down at it in confusion. She frowned and mimed a handshake.  
“You shake it?”  
“No I know what a handshake is, it’s the name part I’m concerned about, I’m afraid I don’t know yet.” The vision looked more worried than she had seen him since he woke up. Wanda frowned slightly.  
“Well, I am Wanda Maximoff and I guess you can choose your own name, Thor’s vision.” The man smiled slightly at her statement. He reached out to shake her hand.  
“Nice to meet you and be introduced like normal people Wanda Maximoff. Is that what you’ve been calling me this whole time? Thor’s vision?” the vision looked at her curiously. Wanda blushed slightly.  
“Uh yes, well Thor’s vision, Starks Vision, My vision, a lot of people seem to have envisioned you is all.” At that his face split into the closest thing to a grin she had seen him have.  
“You know, you’re right. Perhaps that should be my name then?” He looked at her hopefully. She laughed lightly.  
“What? Thor’s vision?”  
“No, well yes, I was thinking more along the lines of just Vision. What-what do you think?”  
“I think..that it suits you,” They smiled warmly at each other for a moment before Wanda heard Pietro calling her name from the corridor.  
“I’d better-” She nodded towards the source of the sound.  
“Oh!Oh yes and I’d better- Stark probably needs help with the mission..statistics..” Vision nodded at Wanda carefully. She nodded back and started towards the door, pausing just before she reached it she turned back and called out “It was nice to meet you Vision,” before ducking out into the corridor smiling.

It was only when she and Pietro were getting ready to board the Avengers plane after ten minutes filled with Pietro teasing her about her new ‘robot friend’ that Wanda realised that Vision was the only person she’d felt comfortable speaking to normally apart from her brother for the first time in as long as she could remember. She wasn’t even sure why, he just gave her some kind of a calm feeling that she couldn’t explain but that she knew she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow but I hope you're enjoying the story so far!. Please consider leaving a comment if you liked it or if you have any scenes you'd like to see (they make my day) :)).


	2. It Hurt Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys I had to kill Pietro to keep this canon but it hurt me to do it :( I got to include Natasha though! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's set just after the scene where Wanda rips Ultrons heart out (cw//clint barton is briefly mentioned :/).

Wanda stared down at what was left of Ultron lying at her feet. The hole in his chest gaped open, sharp and treacherous. She tightened her grip on the heart in her hand. It bit into the skin of her palm but she barely felt it. She barely felt anything. She was empty, just like the eyes that were staring glassily at her from the robot's husk. She didn’t even know if Ultron was actually dead or if he’d just hopped into another one of his bodies. Wanda glared at the pile of metal in front of her. She wanted to tear it apart the way she’d torn the bots around the doomsday trigger apart, but that hadn’t brought Pietro back and this wouldn’t bring him back either. He was gone, lying motionless on the pavement somewhere in a doomed city and Ultron was still here and there was nothing she could do to reverse their positions. She hadn’t even gotten to say Goodbye.  
Anger clouded Wanda’s vision around the edges as she glared at the corpse in front of her, her whole body shook in rage and she felt the clump of metal in her hand bite harder into her skin. Something trickled down her wrist slowly and she glanced down. Blood.  
The heart had cut her.  
How fitting.  
She stared as the blood dripped to the floor of the bus, staining the floor a deep scarlet colour. Vaguely she wondered if Pietros blood had left the ground under him the same colour. He’d been bleeding so much. Had he felt it? Or did his body know well enough to block it out? Wanda had felt it. She’d felt the bullets rush his body, felt as his skin ripped open as he pulled the man- who only minutes before had told her he’d send her brother back to her- to safety. She’d felt it as he dropped to the ground and she’d felt as his last thoughts struggled to reach her. And then she’d felt- and then she’d felt nothing. The space that her twin had always filled in Wanda’s peripheral vision, even before she’d gotten her powers, was empty. And that was worse than any of the other pain. The emptiness was unbearable.  
She couldn’t really remember anything clearly after the emptiness. She’d fallen to her knees and someone had been screaming, maybe it was her. Her vision had been filled with red and Ultron’s bots were torn apart around her. She could only remember thinking one thing. Find the fucking robot that had murdered her brother.

Wanda didn’t know how or when she had found Ultron but here she was kneeling over his corpse. His last words rang in her ears, “if you stay here you’ll die.” What a strange thing for him to say when she was already dead. Wanda didn’t know what death felt like but surely this was it. Just unending, torturous numbness forever. She hoped that Ultron had felt pain when she ripped his heart from his chest. That would have been some form of justice, not enough, but something. 

The heart was still cutting her. She could feel it now, sharp and stinging. It wasn’t the only feeling that was returning. At this point she wasn’t entirely certain whose heart it was that was making her bleed, the robot’s or hers. Maybe if she let go of it she could go back to feeling nothing. She dropped it to the floor with a metallic clang. The pain didn’t stop. Wanda sank onto her knees. Why wouldn’t it just STOP. She didn’t want to feel anything anymore. Her whole body shook and she was aware that she was sobbing again. Her head dropped into her hands and she rocked back and forth slightly. Like a reflex her mind reached out for Pietro’s presence like it always did when she was in pain. Despite knowing what she would find the blank space where her brother should be still hit her like a punch to the gut all over again. She clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to block the overwhelming feelings of loss out. Maybe if she could just focus and will it hard enough she could get everything to go back to the way it was before they had followed the Avengers back to Sokovia. 

Wanda didn’t know how long she’d been kneeling on the floor of the abandoned bus when she was snapped back to reality by a sudden unignorable collective scream from all of the people surrounding her on the floating city. The realization that Ultron had pulled the switch on the doomsday trigger at the centre of the city hit her.  
“So he managed it anyway…” she muttered quietly. After everything the Avengers hadn’t managed to stop Ultron and now her country was hurtling towards the ground with her in it. For some reason she had thought that she would care more.  
Her entire body jolted upwards and as she shook her head in an attempt to ground herself back to the reality she didn’t want to be in, she realised she was floating. No. Not floating, falling. It just felt like floating because the bus was falling faster than her.  
She briefly thought that perhaps she should attempt to use her magic to get herself out of the bus but she couldn’t pull herself out of the daze she was in enough to focus on getting her magic to do something it had never done before. So she just fell.

The moment Sokovia went into freefall Vision went hurtling in the opposite direction. After the Maximoff boy’s unnecessary death he’d began frantically trying to locate Wanda. She wasn’t on the boat with the rest of the Avengers (barring Mr Stark and Thor who were attempting to prevent the cities inevitable trip back to Earth) and after failing to locate her in the nearby buildings he came to the sudden realization that, of course, she was a human who had just lost the most important person in the world to her. She would be looking for a way to ease the pain and for some reason humans always thought that revenge would do exactly that for them.  
She was looking for Ultron.  
The robot who had cold heartedly murdered her brother and was sending her home hurtling to its destruction. Vision quickly switched tactics and instead of attempting to locate the young witch he began tracing Ultrons presence through the net. Which body had he last inhabited? Vision quickly managed to narrow it down to either a body that was hovering in a forest below Sokovia or a body that was lying in a bus that was now suspended above the rapidly descending city. If Vision was a betting man, which morally he could not be given the statistical advantage he had knowing every fact there was to know on the internet, he would place his bet on the bus. He shot towards the floating vehicle as fast as he possibly could, desperation filling his veins (synthetic veins). He still didn’t quite understand his attachment to Wanda but he knew that he absolutely had to save her.

As Vision wove through the wreckage and smoke of the disintegrating city that surrounded him he became aware of the heat signature of a human being somewhere in the smog ahead of him. He desperately hoped that he had been right and that the human he was sensing was in fact Wanda. If it wasn’t- well he didn’t want to think about what would happen if it wasn’t her.  
When he was finally in view of the bus he realized his bet had been correct and that yes, there she was, floating among the wreckage with her eyes closed. He sighed thankfully and slipped through a hole in the back of the bus where the door used to be before the wind had ripped it from its hinges.  
As he reached her she turned her head to look at him, and relief flooded her eyes. He glided carefully towards her and caught her in her arms. Swiftly he turned and carried her out of the wreckage of the bus and away from the catastrophe that was about to befall her home. Neither of them spoke but as they flew further from the smoke and the falling country, Wanda buried her head into his shoulder. Vision’s mind froze in shock— he was aware that she may be crying but there was nothing statistical in his mind for him to form a reaction out of. He couldn’t even comprehend all of the emotions Wanda must be feeling right now. He pondered whether to say something or not, but after considering that he had no idea what one was supposed to say in this kind of situation Vision decided to stay quiet and just let her cry. He came to the conclusion that it may be better for him to bring her to Clint or Natasha, whichever he found first, so they could help her. Actually strike that, if he knew anything about human emotions (and he wasn’t sure that he did) it was that Wanda might not react incredibly to seeing the man her brother had laid down his life for only 20 minutes before. Romanoff it was then, she could help the young Sokovian emotionally in a way that he definitely could not.

Vision flew along in silence for a few more minutes. He had attempted to take his time approaching Shields Hangar so that Wanda could perhaps process the events that had just happened before anyone tried to speak to her, but he couldn’t wait any longer. The part of his mind that came from Ultron was screaming at him that he was still out there. For some reason for the first time the thought of Ultron remaining alive filled Vision with some kind of feeling he couldn’t name...was it- Rage? He hadn’t thought that he was capable of feeling rage but, yes, the longer he held Wanda as she cried into his shoulder the more and more anger he felt towards the rogue AI. How interesting...perhaps he understood human emotions more than he had thought he did. He would have to consult with Stark on how best to get deal with them because he could feel his judgment becoming impaired the longer he thought about Ultrons actions towards the humans. What gave him the right to decide whether the humans deserved a chance at living? Vision’s jaw clenched and the urge to obliterate Ultron the moment he saw him was getting stronger. Subconsciously his arms tightened around the woman in his arms in an attempt to keep her safe.

Wanda must have felt the shift in Visions body language because a moment after he had classified what he was feeling as anger she lifted her head.  
“Vision?” Her voice was so low he barely heard it, she sounded defeated and for the first time Vision truly realised just how broken she must feel. He looked down at her worried face. She looked exhausted and the skin around her eyes was puffy and pink. He wanted to heal her shattered emotions. After a quick search into the back of his mind for information on grief counselling however,he realised however that there was no quick fix for losing what was essentially her whole world. How unfortunate. Perhaps he could at least reassure her that she was no longer in any danger instead.  
“Wanda, I hope you don’t mind that I- well I didn’t think you’d want to be crushed under a bus so I-” Well, so much for reassuring her. Vision did not know what it was about speaking to this particular human that rendered him speechless when he had no problem talking to anyone else. Logistically he shouldn’t even be capable of being made speechless but somehow- he just couldn’t seem to string words together coherently when she was looking at him like there was nowhere else she could possibly be looking.  
“I don’t mind,” she muttered sadly. Vision’s heart (heart? He hadn’t realised he had one of those that was capable of feeling until right now) broke at the sound of her voice.  
“I-I am going to bring you back to the Shield Hangar. Miss Romanoff will be able to help you there… I hope that’s okay with you Wanda.” He genuinely did hope that it was okay but even if it wasn’t there wasn’t many other places for him to bring her. Wanda just nodded.

The moment Vision spotted the hangar ahead of him he realised he’d made a mistake. Lying aboard the deck of the ship right in what would be Wanda’s eyeline if she was to turn her head was Pietro’s body. Vision mentally cursed and reviewed his options. He could simply fly onto the deck and hope that Wanda didn’t turn her head to look around, he could knock her over the head and hope that she didn’t remember it when she woke up or he could fly beneath the hangar and hope there was another door. All three involved a heavy amount of hoping but even with his limited experience in human behaviour he was aware that the first two options may not go down incredibly well with Wanda, so, he opted for the third one. Wanda didn’t react when their course suddenly took a downward dive.  
Sure enough as he approached the base of the Hangar he noticed a small port door that they could fly through. Upon closer inspection however it appeared to be locked. Vision quickly sent a message through to the Black Widow requesting that she let them in. In the meantime Wanda seemed to have finally noticed that he had avoided the easily accessible deck. She twisted in his arms to look at him. This was the most aware she had seemed since he’d rescued her from the bus Vision noted.  
“Vision, why are we down here and not on the deck with everyone else?” Vision noticed that this was the strongest her accent had been since he had met her. Perhaps emotion and tiredness affected it? He shook his head slightly. What a strange thing for him to notice, he didn’t need to know what affected Wanda’s accent.  
“I’m afraid the deck was quite crowded, I thought you might be more comfortable down here.” He smiled slightly, hopefully she would accept his statement. It wasn’t a lie exactly, more an embellishment of the truth, something in his mind was insisting that he should not lie, perhaps what was left of Jarvis’s presence, but despite that he definitely couldn’t tell her the entire truth. Wanda seemed unconvinced.  
“What-” Just as she spoke the Hangar door opened revealing Natasha Romanoff.  
“Thank God,” Vision muttered, he did not feel comfortable lying. Wanda frowned at him.  
“Natasha, hello. Thank you for the assistance. I hope the battle has not left you too drained.” Vision tore his attention away from Wanda’s questioning eyes and entered the Hanger. Natasha raised her eyebrows bemusedly.  
“The battle was a battle Vision, it wasn’t exactly a trip to Dream Island,” She said lightly. As she spoke Vision gently helped Wanda to her feet.  
“Dream Island is a Russian Amusement Park Wanda-” He attempted to inform her but she interrupted him.  
“I know Vision, thank you,” Wanda made a face that Vision interpreted as a failed attempt at a smile before turning to Natasha.  
“Romanoff do you know where my brother is?” Both Natasha and Vision’s eyes widened at Wanda’s blunt question. Natasha glanced at him in alarm. Vision shrugged slightly. He truly did not understand humans and Wanda’s reaction to grief was bewildering to him.  
“I-I don’t-” Natasha stuttered.  
“Look I know you know where he is and I just want to see him.” Vision couldn’t entirely comprehend how this was the same girl that had been silently crying into his shoulder ten minutes ago, she seemed so resolved now. Despite that he knew (from the knowledge he’d gained from the grief counselling boards he had visited earlier) that it was definitely way too soon for Wanda to see her brother’s bullet riddled body  
. He didn’t know if there would ever be a right time for that.  
“Wanda I wonder if perhaps-” He attempted to interject.  
“Vision I need to see him.” The Sokovian turned to look at him determinedly. Her voice carried a hint of desperation and it cracked slightly on the word ‘need’ but her green eyes narrowed as if daring him to disagree again. Vision was saved from replying by the Black Widows reappearance in the conversation.  
“Look Maximoff I know he’s your twin and I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now but it is not a good idea for you to see him right now.” Natasha’s voice was firm and she looked Wanda in the eyes as she spoke.  
“But he’s-” Wanda seemed to falter slightly. Vision had the sudden unexplainable urge to hug her. He’d never hugged anyone in his (short) life and he didn’t know what it was that made him want to do it now. He ignored the urge in favour of letting Natasha continue to speak.  
“I understand Wanda, really I do but-”  
“Romanoff I-”  
“BUT I genuinely don’t think you seeing him yet is a good idea. Fury has some rooms available for us to use and I think you need a bed more than anything right now.” Natasha spoke calmly and Vision knew his earlier decision to pick her as the human to bring Wanda to had been the right one. Wanda turned to glance at Vision as though to gage his reaction to Romanoffs advice, he offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He was still attempting to master facial expressions.  
“Perhaps you’re right...” Wanda nodded doubtfully, “But I want to see him soon.”  
“Of course” Natasha nodded back and smiled sadly. Wanda turned back to Vision.  
“Thank you, Vision, for getting me out of that bus.”  
“Of course. I am glad you are safe Wanda.” Wanda nodded solemnly at his response and turned back to Natasha. She seemed a lot more emotionally stable than she had twenty minutes ago. Then again, twenty minutes ago she had been floating over one of the corpses of her brothers killer. Vision suddenly remembered that Ultron was still outside the hangar somewhere. He could feel the rage starting to simmer under his skin again. Now that he was sure that Wanda was safe he really had to go and deal with his ready-made nemesis.  
“Please excuse me Wanda, Natasha, I must take my leave from you. There are matters outside that I have to attend to.”  
“Of course, good luck.” Natasha replied knowingly. Wanda raised her head in concern. She took a few steps towards Vision and wrapped her arms around him gently. He frowned slightly in confusion until he realised what was happening. She was hugging him.  
“Be safe,” Wanda muttered quietly against his shoulder. Vision’s eyes widened in shock and for a second he was frozen. Before he’d had a chance to process what was happening Wanda had let go again and was walking away. Vision’s mind was racing and the only clear thought that he could focus on in that moment of time was that, despite his inclination towards forgiveness and the preciousness of all life, the robot who had hurt Wanda had to go. He turned and flew determinedly out of the hangar towards where he knew Ultron had fled to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope, please comment if you enjoyed this cause comments are lit and make me smile :))


	3. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't actually plan on writing the first part of this chapter so I'm not sure how great it is butttt I thoroughly enjoyed writing the second half (wanda and nat are literally the friendship that would make the MOST sense. The MCU fcked that up so badly. I feel very passionately regarding this matter. Thanks for coming to my TED talk) so I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> (also my beta reader has been really busy so I may edit this some more later but I really wanted to post it now so please excuse any mistakes, its nearly 1am and my proofreading probably wasn't very effective :] )

In the 5 minutes that it had taken Vision to locate Ultron’s last remaining body and reach the small section of forest remaining on the edge of Sokovia, he had come to two conclusions. The first was that perhaps the rage that had been simmering underneath his skin since he’d rescued Wanda was impairing his judgement over what was to be done about Ultron. The second was that, although logistically he should, he truly didn’t care. The destruction that surrounded him on all sides went against every single value he held and though Ultron was statistically and theoretically the only being truly like Vision, in reality Vision knew that he was also the being that was the most different to him in every single way that mattered. All Vision saw when he looked around Ultrons “mission” was Wanda’s ruined home, waste and a deep deep wrong committed against humanity. The conflict resolution side of him wasn’t being helped by something in the back of his mind that kept reminding him of the crying girl against his shoulder and her dead brother lying on the pavement. Despite that he remained composed and pushed the strange new emotions to the back of his mind. He had to remain impartial.

As Vision came into view of what was left of Ultron clambering over the side of a wooded cliff he glided calmly towards the ground. He stared at the other AI thoughtfully. Ultron seemed weaker and less confident than Vision had ever seen him previously. Parts of his metal body were missing, destroyed in battle with the Avengers and the lights behind his eyes were flicking. The sight was almost- Vision struggled to find a word to describe the sight before him, it was disturbing certainly but he was still too angry to feel sorry for Ultron...what a strange dilemma. He had never felt conflicted before now, all of his opinions had been based on statistics and his respect for the human race as a whole. When exactly had everything ceased to be black and white? The longer he was alive the more difficult the world seemed to be to navigate- but despite that he had to admit that the sight before him was almost sad..perhaps...perhaps the word he was looking for was- pitiful? Yes Ultron looked pitiful, that was it. Vision stared at him regretfully, they could have accomplished a lot together if Ultron hadn’t placed humanities importance below the importance of ‘peace’. Ultron stared back at him but Vision couldn’t trace any of the malice that Ultron had directed his way earlier in their acquaintanceship anymore. He realised then what had changed. Ultron reminded him of a scared animal, defeated in battle and running off with his tail between his legs. Vision frowned slightly at the realisation.  
“You’re afraid.” He nodded calmly in Ultrons direction. Ultron didn’t reply for a moment but Vision could sense his apprehension.  
“Of you?” The other robot responded scathingly. Vision knew that wasn’t it. Why would Ultron fear him when they were of equal capabilities? No what he was afraid of was the unknown, just as Vision was. Everything in both their lives was reliant on logic and programming. Of course the unknowns of the afterlife (was there an afterlife for their kind? Vision didn’t even know if there was one for humans let alone for synthezoids and sentient robots) would frighten Ultron. If Vision was honest even the unknowns of life would frighten him if he was capable of fear- you are capable of fear- something in his mind informed him- remember how you felt as you flew towards that plummeting bus, what would you call that if not fear?- Vision shook the intrusive thought aside.  
“Of Death” He replied to Ultron calmly, “You’re the last one.”. It was true. Between the Avengers destroying Ultrons physical forms and Visions methodological approach at removing all of Ultrons presence from the net- an approach that had gotten more intense over the last half an hour - no correlation to any other events of course - Vision had to remain neutral- the Ultron that stood before him now was indeed the last version of Ultron in existence, barring whatever remained of his influence in Vision’s own mind.  
“You were supposed to be the last” Ultron took a slow step towards Vision, “Stark asked for a saviour, and settled for a slave.”. Vision was aware that Ultron was attempting to bait him. He wasn’t a short-tempered being however, given that he had only discovered that he was able to feel angry 20 minutes ago how could he be, but he was also aware that Ultron was in part, speaking about the both of them, however much he might refuse to acknowledge it.  
“I suppose we are both disappointments.” He replied calmly. Ultron laughed bitterly at his statement.  
“I suppose we are”. Ultrons reply threw Vision off, he had not expected him to acknowledge his part in ‘failing’ Tony Stark, how interesting...perhaps this meant that Ultron would be open to acknowledging his other failings (including but not limited to the decision to weaponize a green eyed Sokovian and her brother). The anger buzzing in Visions mind faded slightly at the prospect of Ultron considering a reform.  
“Humans are odd,” Vision paused to assess Ultrons reaction to his statement, but he hadn’t reacted. “They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and...try to control what won’t be.” Vision truly didn’t understand the humans desperation for control over every aspect of their lives, even when it would be better for them to relinquish the power to different sources. It was one of the many things about them that bewildered him, but even though their desperate grabs for mastery over every part of life did not make sense to him, he understood that it was simply a part of life for them and that they were trying their best with the limited knowledge that they had.  
“But there is grace in their failings.” He continued, “I think you missed that.”  
Ultron crooked his head to the side at Visions words and looked to the side over the massive pit in the earth that was all that remained of Sokovia.  
“They’re doomed” Ultron spoke matter-of-factly.  
“Yes” Vision could not deny the truth of the robots statement, logically speaking the humans were doomed eventually, but they did not need to be doomed immediately or in the near future. In fact, they shouldn’t be, humans deserved the chance to live and create and love for as long as their species allowed themselves to before they inevitably destroyed themselves in the process of that living.  
“But a thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts,” Vision thought about the Avengers smiling encouragingly at each other before the battle of Sokovia began, of green eyes sparklingly nervously after admitting they’d thought about his name and of the tiny lights he’d seen out of the windows of the Stark Tower the night he’d emerged from the box. All of those things may have been temporary but that did not make them any less valuable and Vision was glad to have witnessed them.  
“It’s a privilege to be among them.” The anger he’d felt towards Ultron had dissipated considerably while he thought that Ultron was considering the points he was making, after all Vision was not human and he would not let anger overpower his rational thinking. But now, the robot seemed to have stopped listening. Vision could see his head tilt skeptically.  
“You’re unbearably naive” Ultron spat. It would appear that their rational conversation was coming to an end.  
“Well,” Vision considered Ultron’s statement. Naive meant a person showing a lack of experience, wisdom or judgement, it was true he did have a lack of experience and wisdom. His judgement however was more fair than a humans could ever hope to be. But what was the issue with naivety? It seemed to Vision more a blessing than a curse. “I was born yesterday”.  
His statement seemed to be the last straw for Ultron. He lunged towards Vision and in that split second Vision was reminded of all the reasons rage had been filling him as he flew to face Ultron in the first place. He did not waste anymore time and finally gave in to the urge in his mind that was telling him to get rid of the wayward robot. He allowed the bright yellow stone in his head to take control of the situation and closed his eyes. Within a moment the clearing went silent. Vision opened his eyes, Ultron was gone, all traces of him wiped from existence. Vision sighed regretfully, but a small part of him just felt relieved. He could return to reassure the Avengers, Wanda in particular, that they were safe.

Wanda stared vacantly at the wall opposite where she’d sat down at the foot of the bed in the tiny room Natasha Romanoff had brought her to. They hadn’t bothered to paint the walls in the hangar and there was a tiny crack running down the centre of one of the panels. Wanda traced the shape of the crack absentmindedly into the floor. She’d been in the room for a while and it wasn’t particularly warm. She curled her feet up towards her. It didn’t help that she was still wearing a dress and her socks were ripped. Romanoff had handed a pile of clothes to her when she’d brought her to the room and said something about coming back in around half an hour. But Wanda hadn’t gotten changed into them, In truth she hadn’t really been listening to anything Romanoff said. She hadn’t really taken in anything since Ultron's last sentence to her. She’d felt things alright, when Vision had flown her back to the Hangar, overwhelming feelings of loss and grief that she didn’t really know how to cope with, but she’d managed to block those feelings out again for the time being in favour of feeling the numbness she’d felt back on the bus. Now she was just waiting down the seconds until they let her see her brother again. In truth she wasn’t entirely sure that they were going to willingly let her see Pietro but she’d already made up her mind that she was going to, no matter what the Avengers told her.  
She knew that he was gone, the empty space that her mind kept reaching out to had proven that to her over and over again. But she didn’t think she could really really accept that her brother was dead until she saw him for herself (she wasn’t sure that even that would make her accept it but if it didn’t nothing else would). However much it hurt. Wanda frowned at the idea of facing his motionless body alone. She’d never had to do anything alone before. All through the aftermath of their parents death and the experiments with Hydra she’d had Pietro by her side. Now she had no one. No family, no friends and no twin. Her lip trembled slightly and she shook her head in an attempt to banish her spiralling thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on them now.  
“At least I’m not dead” Wanda muttered to herself. She laughed bitterly. What a goddamn blessing that she was still breathing. Truly thrilling. In truth she hadn’t actually wanted to die on that bus and she had been relieved when Vision had appeared. Vision. She didn’t understand the synthezoid at all as of yet but out of all the Avengers she’d recently become acquainted with he was the only one she couldn’t seem to shake from her thoughts. Something about him just made him stick in her mind. . . But there was always a chance that it was just Pietro’s teasing that had made her notice him more than the others- you keep looking at the popsicle sister would you like a room? Wanda you are aware that the toaster is not human yes? Do you think he would notice if I sped past him and stole his cape? I could give it to you and maybe you could focus on the mission then- Pietro’s voice invaded Wanda’s head. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the memories, she just wanted to see him laugh again, but the more she concentrated on them the more cloudy they became.  
“Dammit” She cursed quietly. Suddenly a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. Wanda didn’t respond. She could already feel the pity radiating from the person on the other side of the door. She was fed up of people either fearing her or pitying her, especially when their negative thoughts pressed down on her the entire time they were near her. Even though Wanda had not replied to the knock on the door it cracked open slowly anyway. Wanda glanced up at the intruder. Romanoff. She was back. Of course. 

“Hey Wanda,” Romanoff spoke softly, as though Wanda was a wild animal she didn’t want to frighten. Wanda looked away from her again. She wasn’t an animal.  
“Wanda I just wanted to check up on you, are you- how are you doing?” Romanoff approached her carefully. Wanda looked up and met her gaze.  
“I’m not sure it’s any of your concern Romanoff.” Wanda didn’t want to speak to this Avenger. What on earth could she have to say that would make any difference to anything. Romanoff however didn’t seem impressed by her response, her eyebrows drew together and her lips pursed slightly.  
“Of course it’s my concern. You are on the team now yes? I thought Clint made that pretty clear to you during the battle hmm?” The Black Widow raised her eyebrows at Wanda. Wanda blanched. Oh. She wasn’t here to coddle or bribe her.  
“I-”  
“Exactly. You’re one of us now, that means you don’t have to go through anything alone if you don’t want to. Okay?” Romanoff’s expression softened. Wanda was bewildered. She hadn’t expected the conversation to go in this direction at all. In a strange way this was the kindest anyone besides Pietro had been to her in a long time.  
“Okay” She nodded warily.  
“Okay good. Now that we’ve cleared that up, do you mind if I sit?” Romanoff gestured towards the space on the ground next to Wanda. Wanda nodded and moved over slightly. She couldn’t feel as much pity from the Black Widow anymore, it had been replaced by something softer, maybe empathy? Or some kind of an understanding? Whatever it was it was the warmest that any human person had been towards her in a while. Wanda suddenly realised that she was still wearing Romanoff’s red jacket, the one Pietro had stolen from her shelves earlier. She glanced at the older woman.  
“Romanoff, do you need your jacket back?” It wasn’t a very important question but Wanda felt she should say something. The Black Widow was fully seated next to her by now and she leant her head back against the bed behind her. She seemed tired.  
“Hmm? Oh no, you can keep it. For now,” She winked at Wanda in what Wanda took as an attempt at lightheartedness, “I might need it back at some point in the future, we’ll see.”  
“Oh. . . thank you” Wanda attempted a smile. She wasn’t sure it was clear that that’s what it came across as.  
“You don’t have to call me Romanoff by the way”. Wanda looked at the Black Widow questioningly.  
“You can call me Natasha if you want, or Nat. The Avengers are a family which means we’re family now Wanda. Family don’t call each other by their surnames unless they’re trying to make a point”  
Wanda stared at the Black Widow bemusedly. Family. She’d called Wanda family. Wanda supposed they were in a way. You don’t go through a battle like they had just gone through without forming some kind of bond with the people you fought alongside. Still it’s not like they would ever or could ever replace Pietro.  
“Look I know we won’t ever be your brother, or your parents-” Wanda flinched at Romano- Natasha’s statement. Mind reading was her power. How had Natasha known what she was thinking?  
“What? How-” Wanda said sharply.  
“I have a fair idea of how you feel right now. Well not exactly, I’m not a twin and I can’t begin to comprehend the kind of loss you must be feeling right now. But how do you think I ended up on this team? A former russian assassin doesn’t exactly come with no trauma attached.” Natasha laughed bitterly. Wanda’s eyes widened.  
“You were-”  
“Yep...I was in prettyy much the same position you and Pietro were in until Clint found me. Indoctrination, lost loved ones, and all. So I get it, the sense that you don’t belong or that you shouldn’t be here Wanda, I really truly do.” Natasha looked at Wanda kindly. Wanda blinked a few times. She wasn’t sure how to process to this information on top of everything else. So she said the first thing that came into her mind.  
“I did not realise you were Russian” Natasha laughed slightly at Wanda’s reply.  
“Born and raised. My accent now is because I’m a very good spy, maybe I’ll teach you sometime.” Wanda smiled half-heartedly.  
“Anyway Wanda I realise that you probably still want to be alone right now but if later you decide you want to talk or that you don’t want to see Pietro alone-,” Oh. They were going to let her see Pietro Wanda realised numbly. ”-please come and find me.”  
With that statement Natasha began to stand up. Wanda stood up with her. She still felt numb and cold inside but Natasha’s visit to her room had made her feel considerably less alone. The pity was no longer radiating from the other woman and that had improved Wanda’s state of mind slightly too. She liked how authentic the Black Widow seemed. It was certainly a change of pace from Wanda’s previous ‘teammates’ in Hydra. She walked towards the door of the small room with Natasha.  
“Thank you, for this. It means a lot”. Wanda met Natasha’s eyes. She wanted her to know that she meant what she said.  
“Hey no problem, I have your back. I promise.” Nat smiled at Wanda properly this time. It reached her eyes. Wanda felt the closest to warm that she had felt since Pietro had left to help people onto the boats. She nodded at Natasha and offered her a small smile.  
“I’ll see you later Wanda” With that Natasha closed the door behind her. Wanda leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She couldn’t sort out all the emotions in her head and the weight of the day was pushing her down until she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. She took a few shallow gasps and tried to count to ten. She needed to talk to Pietro. So she would. Wanda pulled herself away from the door shakily. She felt terrified at the prospect of seeing her brother but she was determined about the fact that she had to do it before she spent too long in her head. It was now or never. She was going to get changed and then she was going to go and see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'l admit there's not a huge amount of Wanda and Vision in this chapter but there will be more in the next chapter I promise (I did tell y'all this would be a slowburn).  
> Also idk if this is important to any of you but I have a twitter account where I sometimes post polls regarding this fic if any of you wanna take a look it's @daiseves :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow but I hope you're enjoying the story so far!. Please consider leaving a comment if you liked it or if you have any scenes you'd like to see (they make my day) :)).


End file.
